Matchmaking The Impossible
by yumewolf-chan
Summary: When Tomoyo becomes a trainee angel, her assignment is to pair up her best friend & actress Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran! But then she falls in love with a certain mysterious boy, breaking an angel rule. What will happen?


A/N: Another fic! I wrote this long time ago, but I took really long to type it up. Thank you to Oka-chan, Kyu-chan (also for shortening my explanations) and Eunice for beta-reading the fic.

Dedicated to: Dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Eunice, Oka-chan, Akira-kun, Daisuke-kun, Kaze-chan, Izumi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Reiko-chan, Seiki-kun, M.A, J, E and the rest of my friends. I'm really gonna miss some of you guys. Not to forget animemangafreak, thank you for your reviews, and Mona-chan (User ID: mikigurl)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, any of its characters and so on. I only own some of the plot because this fic was based on the book series Angels Unlimited by Annie Dalton and Cupid Delaney by Ellen Leroe.

_Tomoyo's P.O.V_

I was feeling really tired. After three hours of shopping, I was ready to go home. My legs were already aching from walking too much. I crossed the road so that I could wait for my chauffeur to pick me up there. I didn't see a truck swerving into the road at top speed. I turned around just in time to see the truck coming. The truck hit me and I fell onto the ground. I passed out…

I opened my eyes slightly, feeling dazed. My head hurt. A group of people came and put me onto a stretcher. I fainted again.

Moments later, I woke up, still feeling dizzy. The place looked unfamiliar. The whole room was painted gold. There were a lot of beds in the room, a few of them occupied by people who were unconscious. Nearly all of them were around my age. Only some of them were much younger than me.

"Are you awake?" A boy with reddish-brown hair and black eyes asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" An image of being knocked down by a truck still lingered in my head.

"I'm Ryu, your junior angel. This is the Angel Institute," he said, smiling.

"Junior angel? Angel Institute? What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"I'll explain to you later. The Healer Angel that was put in charge of you told me you were okay and can be discharged," he said, still smiling.

'_Huh? Healer Angel?'_ I thought.

"Come on. I'll bring you to the dormitory and let you meet your roommates," he continued. He went out of the room and waited for me to follow him. As soon as I got out of the bed, he started walking. I quickly caught up with him.

"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" I said, starting to get really exasperated.

"This is the Angel Institute. You're a trainee angel. I'm your junior angel. You have two assignments to complete. After you complete your assignments, you will be a senior angel," he explained.

"So, I'm dead in reality? What's a junior angel?" I asked, wondering whether this information he told me was true.

"You're either dead or unconscious. I don't know. A junior angel is what you become when you barely pass your assignments. The senior angels will be monitoring your progress," he continued, "This is our room."

I nodded as I watched him using a card to open the door. Making sure he didn't see me, I pinched myself hard to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Ow!" I said softly, as I watched my skin turn red.

"Did you say something?" he asked, looking at me.

"No," I answered turning slightly pink.

We walked into the room. There were two people in the room. One guy and one girl. The guy had blue eyes that were almost black and wavy light brown hair. He smiled at me. I returned his smile. The girl had wavy shoulder-length blonde hair. She looked like a mix between Japanese and English.

"I'm Miyazawa Hiroshi. She's Nasumi Porter," he introduced himself, and then pointed at the girl.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Daidouji Sonomi's daughter?" he asked. I nodded. Everyone knew me as "Daidouji Sonomi's daughter." Looks like he's another one of them. Luckily Sakura doesn't do that.

"Hey, Tomoyo. How old are you? I'm fifteen," Nasumi said.

"I'm sixteen. How about you guys?" I asked.

"Seventeen," Ryu said.

"Same as you," Hiroshi answered, grinning.

"Here's your ID card," Ryu said, handing me a brown envelope. There was a note, a watch and a folded piece of paper in it. I unfolded the paper. The note said that I wasn't to reveal my angel name to ANYBODY at all. I looked at my ID card. My angel name was Madison. The note also said all the trainee angels' assignment will be given out in two days.

We spent the whole day together, talking and laughing. I couldn't even remember what real life was like though I missed Sakura and oka-san.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"What happened, Aunt Sonomi? How did this happen?" I pointed to unconscious Tomoyo lying on the hospital bed. Tears came to my eyes. I wiped it away. I could still remember her voice on my mobile phone telling me that she'll meet me at my house after going shopping.

"She had an accident. She had an accident with the lorry. She's now in coma," Aunt Sonomi said, looking calm and composed, but I could detect that she was hiding her feelings.

"Oh," I said. I spent the whole day at the hospital, sitting beside her and talking to her. When visiting hours were over, I went home and prayed for her recovery. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

_Tomoyo's P.O.V_

The senior angels were giving out the assignments today. There was an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. When my name was called, I went to Michiko, one of the senior angels, and took my envelope from her.

I opened the envelope and read the note:

**Assignment 1**

**Your assignment is to pair up Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.**

I stared at the envelope, not believing what I saw. When I got over the shock, the first question that came into my mind was: _Who is Li Syaoran?_ There was some information about both him and Sakura at the bottom of the note but I only read Li's info. Sakura was my best friend, after all.

After reading the note, I smiled. I had always wanted to pair Sakura up with someone, but Sakura rejected them all. Now that I had the chance, I wasn't going to let it slip away.

A/N: This chapter's quite short. I'll try to make it longer. Did I bore all of you with the facts? Sorry if I did! Please read and review!


End file.
